Renne Bright
A member of Ouroboros codenamed The Angel of Extermination, Renne is an eleven year old girl that appears to be travelling with her family. She is a prankster and can be both childish and at other times, well beyond her age. Renne has a giant companion robot called Pater-Mater, created by Doctor Novartis. Character & Appearance Renne appears as a young girl wearing a white dress. She has purple-ish hair and carries a large scythe, her weapon of choice. She is mischevious, especially liking to play games of hide and seek. Background Renne is a member of the shadowy organization known as Ouroboros. Story The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki Second Chapter (SC) Renne makes her first appearance in Sora no Kiseki SC. While searching for sightings of a so-called ghost, Estelle runs into the girl at Air Letten, where she is with what appears to be her parents. Her father, normally on business, was taking her and the rest of his family on vacation. Renne is later encountered in Chapter 3, A Mad Tea Party. A panicking butler in Erbe Village was looking for a missing girl, who turns out to be Renne hiding in the lounge, apparently just playing hide and seek with the butlers and maids because she felt bored. It is mentioned her parents had left her here while they had gone on important business. Renne is left in the care of Tita while the rest of the group travels to Grancel Castle for more information regarding their main mission, as well as bringing up Renne's parents while they were there. When the group returns to the Bracer Guild and a meeting with Kevin Graham, Renne slips away from the guild. Estelle notices this and a search for Renne begins again. As they search around, they hear of a girl matching Renne's description going around asking strange questions. Estelle suspects Renne is playing a form of hide and seek, giving clues as to her whereabouts. They finally discover her at the airport where Olivier was saying goodbye to Muller. As they take her back with them to the guild, she stops Estelle before entering the guild and shows her a letter that she says was given to her by a dark-haired boy, the description of which matches Joshua. The letter mentions that Estelle meet him at the top of Grune Gate at dusk. Estelle had followed the instructions on the letter only to realize it was a trap, being attacked by Ouroboros' robots. After their defeat and learning of a kidnapping of the Royal family, they rushed back to the bracer guild and found everyone unconscious and Renne missing once again. Estelle and Kevin left in search of Renne. During a great ordeal involving Orbal tanks and the rescue of the Royal family member, Estelle cries out asking about Renne. At this point, Estelle realizes they had all been used. High up on a roof, they hear Renne laugh and she eventually reveals herself to be a member of Ouroboros, known as the Angel of Annihilation. The Gospel she had given to Kanone was all part of an experiment she was ordered to carry out. It is revealed at this point that Renne's "parents" are in fact just dolls controlled by her after she cuts them down with her scythe, to the shock of those who were not aware of this at first. Renne raises her scythe and summons her robot, Pater-Mater, who takes Renne in its hands and retrieves the Gospel from the tank. She waves goodbye to everyone and tells Estelle she hopes to have a chance to play with her again. Renne is later encountered in the final chapter in the Central Tower, the Access Pillar on the Liberl Ark. She must be fought along with her robot, Pater-Mater. After the fight, she mentions how her real parents had sold her to strangers, while lying to the poor girl that they would come back for her. The strangers had greatly mistreated and abused her but she was eventually rescued by members of Ouroboros which included Joshua, who killed the strangers. Ouroboros took her in and treated her kindly, teaching her everything they knew. However, after meeting Estelle, she wasn't so sure anymore. The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki The 3rd Renne is summoned to Phantasma during the Maze of Light and Shadow. Renne's dark past is revealed in A Star Door #15 as being used as a child prostitute by a group trying to gain influence over important politicians. By the end of the game, Joshua says to Renne that he and Estelle want Renne to become their family, which makes her surprised. However, she the yells at them that she hates them, but its feeling is probably the same as like, and quickly runs away to the exit door of Phantasma World. The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki Renne learns more about her past and what actually happened in regards to her parents motives. The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki Pater-Mater sacrifices itself in order to save Renne. Battle Renne can attack with her scythe and uses it to summon her giant battle robot, Pater-Mater. As part of her S-Craft, she can also use her scythe to call forth a group of bats. 'Gallery' RenneSC.jpg|Renne in SC psp_3rd05_s.jpg|Renne in The 3rd vmp39-s.jpg|Renne in Vantage Master Portable vs_renne_wp_s.jpg|Renne in Ys vs Sora no Kiseki iconRenne.jpg|Renne's character portrait in Zero no Kiseki icon_110.png|Renne's Twitter icon from Ao no Kiseki Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki Second Chapter (SC)